


Love is in the Air

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't have been more obvious but she missed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elem at VAMB's Secret Anniversary Drabble exchange.  
> Thank you, Sam, for going hunting for mistakes. *hugs*

It couldn't have been more obvious but she missed it. How could she miss her best friend falling in love? Especially with the woman they hated? Sure, she hadn’t thrown them into prison, had offered them jobs according to their abilities, but she needed them probably even more than they needed her. So they had sworn to not give her an inch more than necessary, to not let her “acts of kindness” soften them up. And what did their fearless leader do? He fell in love with her!

Granted, ever since she had known him, he had a habit of defying conventions, but until now, it had always been to favor them, their cause. She was pretty sure that didn’t apply now, because once she had realized what was going on, had looked closer, and knowing him well and for as long as she had, she could tell he wasn’t seducing her into getting them favors, it wasn’t even hate sex, fucking just to get the edge off; no, she was sure he wasn’t sleeping with her, hadn’t even touched her skin beyond a formal handshake. The bastard had simply quietly fallen head over heel for the one woman he shouldn’t love and couldn’t have.

Maybe, if she hadn’t been so busy with her new toys – there were some undeniable perks to an orderly Starfleet engineering room – and being angry with the world, she wouldn’t have missed the signs, would have been able to beat some sense into him. However, it was too late now. All she could do was watch and hope he would get over it, or perhaps, take a page out of his book and give the woman a chance. Who knew, it might all work out for them in the end – especially for him, she hoped.

= End =


End file.
